totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Zaskakujący potrójny finał
Totalna Porażka: Tropikalna Wyspa - Odcinek 13 Victoria: 'W przedostatnim odcinku Totalnej Porażki Tropikalnej Wyspy! Trójka pozostałych uczestników zmierzyła się z piratami, którzy knuli w naszej zatoce. Bezczelnie okradli mnie z drogocennych rzeczy, a potem jeszcze się zapuścili na mojej wyspie, więc musiałam ich wykorzystać. Ostatecznie skończyło się na tym, że zniszczyli się nawzajem, a do finału przeszli Jake i Nina. Maia została wyrzucona przez własną sojuszniczkę. Szczyt chamstwa! Kto z nich - seksistowski Jake, czy chamska Nina? Oglądajcie finałowy odcinek: TOTALNEJ! PORAŻKI! TROPIKALNEJ WYSPY!!! ''Czołówka! Muzyka: I wanna be famous! '' ''Na początku kamery pojawiaja się w różnych miejscach mi.n. na drzewie, w krzakach, w rzece. Potem kamera leci koło Victorii, a z drugiej strony jest kot Emily, który skacze na prowadzącą. Potem jest rzeka i tratwa, na której siedzą Matt i AJ. Odlatują z niej wszystkie papugi i mogą być już sami, jednak spadają z wodospadu. Potem na klifie jest Kayla i Maia które się biją, a obok Sandy rzuca telefon o ziemie. Ten telefon się odbija od wszystkich i wszyscy spadają. Na następnej scenie Lyl i Masaki są na drzewie. Masaki poluje na zwierzęta a Lyl gra na konsoli. Nagle na Masakiego spadają Kayla i Maia i razem z nimi spada dalej. Później widzimy, jak Ty próbuje ignorować Davisa, który śpiewa mu, oraz Caroline, która powtarza mu zasady. Natomiast obok jest Roberto, który kopie piłkę i trafia w wielkiego robota którym okazuję się być Nina. A za nim jest Jake który na to wszystko patrzy. '' '' Na małej wysepce Nina i Jake śpią na jakiejś małej wysepce. Jest ona pusta, znajduję się na niej tylko jedna palma. Oboje nie wiedzą jeszcze o tym, że znajdują sie na niej. Powoli zaczynają się przebudzać i widzą niebo. Nie są jeszcze zorientowani, dlatego śpią dalej. Dopiero po chwili Nina zorientowuje się, że to niebo. Wstaje oraz patrzy co się dzieje i zauważa, że jest na wyspie. '' '''Nina: '''Ej! Jak ja tu... co się dzieje... kto nas tu... to pewnie część wyzwania... opanuj się Nina... ''Nina podchodzi do Jake'a, oraz go budzi. Ten powoli wstaje. '' '''Jake: '''Co... co się dzieje? Gdzie jestem? '''Nina: '''Wstawaj Jake! Jesteśmy na jakiejś małej wysepce a wszędzie jest morze! '''Jake: '''Jakiej? '''Nina: '''Nie wiem, sam zobacz. ''Jake zaczyna się rozglądać. Wszędzie widzi niebieskie niebo i wode. I tyle. '' '''Jake: '''Wszędzie błękit. Czy jesteśmy w niebie? '''Nina: '''Nie, jesteśmy na wyspie a ty się w końcu ogarnij. ''Nagle przylatuje helikopter, a w nim jak zwykle Victoria. '' '''Victoria: '''Wiiiiiiiiiiitajcie! Jak się wam spało? Czy wierzycie w to, że już dziś Finał? A jak się tam miewa moja dwójka finalistów? Już za kilka minut rozpoczniemy finałowe wyzwanie, a tymczasem wcinajcie to! ''Victoria rzuca im dwa worki z jedzeniem. W nich znajdują się kromki, masło, jajka, mleko oraz owoce. '' '''Victoria: '''Niestety tyle, ale reszta by była surowa, więc chyba lepiej, że nie dostaliście jej. '''Nina: '''Jeśli nie zjemy porządnego śniadania nie damy rady w wyzwaniu, czy nie ma nic lepszego? '''Victoria: '''Em... poczekaj ''Victoria odleciała helikopterem. Nina czekała na to, aż wróci. '' '''Nina: '''Em... zostawiła nas tu... '''Jake: '''I tak musi wrócić, by omówić nam wyzwanie. '''Nina: '''Zawsze może, je przekazać przez TV lub coś w tym stylu. ''Nagle zza liści palmy pojawia się magnetofon. '' '''Victoria: '''Albo przez MAGNETOFOOOOOON! ''Oboje wpadli do wody i poczuli coś twardego. '' '''Nina: '''Au! Na coś wpadłam. '''Victoria: '''To nie coś tylko ktoś. A tak dokładnie to płaszczka. Ta sama co podczas 3 wyzwania. '''Jake: '''Znów będziemy jeździć lub pływać na zwierzętach? '''Victoria: '''Tak, ale nie tylko. Dzisiejsze wyzwanie, będzie kombinacją wyzwań z poprzednich odcinków zlepioną jedną częścią w całość. Zaczynacie z tej wysepki i płyniecie na morskich zwierzętach. Później przechodzicie odbudowany tor przeszkód. Dalej musicie przedostać się przez kopie Amazonki, tak jak w zadaniu z finałową czwórką. Ostatecznie, musicie się przedostać na sam wulkan, przez świątynie z pierwszego indywidualnego wyzwania. Po drodze musicie znaleźć laski z waszymi podobiznami, którymi będziecie walczyć na samym szczycie wulkanu, na krawędzi. '''Jake i Nina: '''Ouuuuu! '''Victoria: '''To na tyle. Dużo? Gdzieeee tam... Wyzwanie rozpoczyna sięęęęęę... teraz! ''Nina błyskawicznie wsiadła na płaszczkę, oraz ruszyła na niej, podczas gdy Jake dopiero szukał jakiegoś stworzenia. Postanowił się zanurzyć, by ułatwić sobie szukanie, jednak jedyne na co trafił to rekin. Mimo tego, wsiadł na niego. '' '''Jake: '''Jak się miewasz rekinku... hehe... nie chce ci zrobić krzywdy, chce tylko... byś za nią popłynął. ''Wskazał na Nine, ale rekin zamiast za nią płynąć, płynął za Jake'em. Ten rzucił się do ucieczki. Po drodze wpadł na jakiegoś delfina i od razu wykorzystał go jako transport. '' '''Jake: '''Ou... delifn uratował mi życie... ''Rekin zostawił w spokoju Jake'a. Ten zaczął gonić Niny na nowopoznanym przyjacielu. Oboje gnali w kierunku brzegu, Nina miała przewagę jednak jej płaszczka nie była tak szybka jak Delfin. Jake po jakimś czasie przegonił ją i płynął dalej z zawrotną prędkością. '' '''Jake: '''Płyń dalej, płyn! Poczuj w sobie Demona Prędkości! ''Delfin Jake'a płynął coraz szybciej i szybciej. W pewnym momencie zaczął się zatrzymywać, ponieważ brzeg był blisko, ale płynął zbyt szybko i wpłynął w piach, wyrzucając Jake'a daleko. Nina przeglądała się temu wszystkiemu. '' '' Na plaży '' '' ''Jake dał głębokiego nura w piach, podczas gdy Nina spokojnie sobie podpłynęła do brzegu. '' '''Nina: '''Tego można było się spodziewać. '''Jake: '''Nie szkoda mi cię... '''Nina: '''Mi ciebie też, bardziej już delfina ''Na plaży znajdował się odbudowany tor przeszkód jednak był on trochę inny niż poprzednio. Pierwszą przeszkodą była wielka kula która kręciła się wokół własnej osi. Druga przeszkoda, to drewniane kołki, które były pełne kolców, dodatkowo obracały się. Kolejna przeszkoda, to dwa wielkie młoty pneumatyczne, tylko że one nie przypominały ich. Następna była gilotyna. Na końcu toru znajdował się but od nogi. Nie wiadomo o co chodziło w tej części, prawdopodobnie trzeba było tam skoczyć. '' '''Jake: '''Ten tor wydawał się wtedy mniej śmiertelny niż teraz. '''Nina: '''W końcu to finał, więc i poprzeczka większa. '''Jake: '''Dobra, ja pierwszy pójdę. '''Nina: '''Czemu ty? Myślisz że kobiety nie są na tyle zwinne... ''Jake już jej nie słuchał, tylko zmagał się z pierwszą przeszkodą. Nina pobiegła za nim. Pierwsza przeszkoda nie była takim trudnym wyzwaniem. Gdy kula robiła obrót po drugiej stronie słupa, chłopak podszedł do niego. Tym sposobem wokół niego obracała się wielka kula. Podobnie zrobił, by wyjść z tego miejsca. Nina spróbowała innym sposobem. Wskoczyła na kołyszącą się kule, oraz mocno trzymała się łańcucha. Potem z niego wyskoczyła i już była po drugiej stronie przeszkody. '' '''Jake: '''Nawet nieźle ci idzie '''Nina: '''Jak na dziewczynę? '''Jake: '''A co... z tego powodu wydasz swojego własnego sojusznika? '''Nina: '''Pff... nie... W pokoju zwierzeń: Jake '''Jake: '''Czemu ona za każdym razem, musi mieć do mnie wąty, że jako dziewczyna jest gorsza. Wcale tak nie uważam. W pokoju zwierzeń: Nina '''Nina: '''Czemu on myśli że wydaje własnych ludzi? Zdarzyło to się raz z Maią, ale jej się należało. Na szczycie wulkanu ''Victoria, Szef oraz reszta zawodników czekała na resztę finalistów, na wulkanie. Co prawda było gorącą, ale udało im się skombinować trochę klimatyzacji. Victoria i Szef czekali na nich na leżakach, oglądając całą tą sytuacje, a wyeliminowani uczestnicy siedzieli na trybunach. Nie było tam jednak wszystkich. Brakowało Caroliny, o której słuch zaginął. Mieli oni własne zajęcia. Matt i AJ całowali się, Davis słuchał muzyki, Emily przytulała się ze swoją śnieżynką, a Maia była obrażona. Każdy by się tak czuł gdyby wypadł w przedostatnim odcinku. '' '''Victoria: '''Coś łatwo im to idzie. '''Andy: '''Spokojnie, to jest dopiero pierwsza część zadania, jak tu dotrą dopiero się zacznie. '''Victoria: Masz racje Victoria zaczęła obserwować niebo. Coś dziwnego się na nim znajdowało, jednak nie wiedziała co. To coś zbliżało się w jej kierunku. Wstała, oraz zdjęła okulary przeciwsłoneczne oraz zaczęła się temu przeglądać. To coś wylądowało na tym wulkanie, a to coś to... Chris. Zgadza się, to ten Chris - przeszły prowadzący tego programu, przybył na swoim Jetpacku. '' '''Chris: '''Powróciłem! ''Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni przybyciem Chrisa. Najbardziej jednak Victoria. '' '''Andy: '''Eee... co robimy? '''Victoria: '''Wrócimy po reklamach! '''Andy: '''Nie mogłaś wymyślić czegoś lepszego? '''Victoria: '''Nie... Przy Amazonce ''Nina oraz Jake, przeszli tor przeszkód. Byli już wykończeni, pomimo tego, że to była druga część zadania, a przed nimi jeszcze drugie tyle. Teraz musieli przejść przez amazonke, która była pełna piranii. Pomimo tego że były mięsożerne, były także drewnożerne... właściwie były wszystkożerne. Jedynym sposobem na przejście, był przelot lub most. Niestety tamten most zapadł się, a nie mieli możliwości przelotu nad rzeką. '' '''Jake: '''Iiiiiiiiii co teraz robimy? '''Nina: '''Mnie się pytasz, radź sobie sam... ''Nina podeszła do brzegu rzeki, oraz wskoczyła na ten wielki kamień. Z niego zaczęła skakać na kolejne kamienie. Jake zauważył, że to właśnie jest jej sposób na przejście. Zaczął za nią podążać. '' '''Jake: '''Tylko czy te piranie nie są kamieniożerne? ''Jake skakał po kolejnych kamieniach nie zważając na nic. W pewnym momencie z wody wyskoczyła pirania oraz ugryzła go w krocza. Ten zaczął się wydzierać na cały głos i wpadł do wody. Szybko jednak z niej wyskoczył i pognał do brzegu, schował się za drzewem i tam trząsł się. Tymczasem Nina spokojnie przedostała się na drugą stronę. '' '''Jake: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaau... miało nie boleć... ''Jake tak wydzierając się na cały głos, zauważył, że w drzewie usytuowana jest laska z jego podobizną. Błyskawicznie ją wyjął. To była druga najważniejsza część tego wyzwania, pierwszą była walka na szczycie wulkanu. '' '' Szczyt wulkanu ponownie Victoria i Chris zaczęli ostrą wymianę słów. '' '''Victoria: '''Po coś tu przybył? Nie widzisz, że to ostatni odcinek? Na co ci teraz przejęcie programu? '''Chris: '''Nie po to tu przybyłem? '''Victoria: '''A więc po co? '''Chris: '''Nie musisz tego wiedzieć, a na pewno nie na wizji, ale wiec, że nie przybyłem tu sam. ''Na Jetpacku przylatuje stary szef. Chef Hatchet. '' '''Chef: '''Wróciłem! I zamierzam pozbyć się z tego programu oszustów! '''Victoria i Andy: '''Oszustów? '''Wszyscy: '''Oszustów? '''Chris: '''Tak oszustów... dobrze wiecie o co chodzi. ''Victoria i Andy spojrzeli na siebie. Wyeliminowani uczestnicy zaczęli pomiędzy sobą rozmawiać, zaskoczeni słowami Chrisa. '' '' Świątynia Nina znajdowała się już w świątyni. Była ona podobna do tamtej, jednak bez ścieżek - jedna ciągłość, wciąż usytuowana pułapkami. Na szczęście dziewczyna omijała je i dzięki temu ta część była łatwiejsza niż mogło się wydawać. W jednym punkcie drogi, zobaczyła że w jednej z ścianek włożona jest laska. Od razu ją wyciągnęła oraz pobiegła dalej. '' ''Jake również wszedł do świątyni. Również udawało mu się omijać pułapki, jednak przypadkowo na jedna natrafił, a mianowicie - pułapke strzałkową. Jedna przypadkowo wbiła mu się w plecy. Jake zaczął się poruszać monotonnie. Mimo tego nie poddawał się oraz biegł dalej. Gdy dobiegł do ścianki z wgłębieniem w kształcie laski, pomyślał że to już blisko i poruszał się żywiej. '' '' Wulkan kolejny raz Victoria była zdenerwowana tym że Chris ją oczernia na wizji, więc kazała Andy'emu wykopać go z listy. Jednak po jego stronie stanął Chef Hatchet i pomiędzy nimi rozpoczęła się monotonna walka. '' '''Chef: '''Nigdy nie zajmiesz mojego miejsca w programie. Jestem pierwszy i popularniejszy niż ty. '''Andy: '''Ludzie chcą czegoś nowego, lepszego, kogoś takiego jak ja. Nie chcą już widzieć kolejny raz starego Chefa Hatcheta. '''Chef: '''Może i mam już parę lat, ale nie ubieram się przynajmniej jak jakiś modniś. ''Andy i Chef byli coraz bardziej zażarci w tą walkę. Tymczasem Chris podszedł do Victorii. '' '''Chris: '''Wiem o twoich fałszerstwach. '''Victoria: '''Yyy... jakich fałszerstwach? '''Chris: '''Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz. Mam nawet dowód i mogę go pokazać na wizji w każdej chwili, nawet teraz... ale... '''Victoria: '''Ale co? '''Chris: '''Spale go, jeśli postanowisz mi oddać program. '''Victoria: '''Pff... nie oddam ci programu, a ten dowód? Spokojnie możesz tu pokazać. '''Chris: '''Co? Tak po prostu pozwalasz mi na to? '''Victoria: '''Ha! Wiedziałam, że blefujesz... '''Chris: '''OK! Czas na plan B '''Victoria: '''Plan B? ''Na Jetpacku przylatuje piękna młoda dziewczyna, mocno podobna do Victorii - Dakota. '' '''Dakota: '''Taaaak! To ja jestem Planem B '''Victoria: '''Dakota? '''Wszyscy: '''Dakota? '''Chris: '''Tak, Dakota '''Victoria: '''Siostro? Co ty tu robisz? '''Dakota: '''Mam zamiar wykopać cie z tego programu. Chris w zamian obiecał mi współprace przy programie, więc nie mogłam się oprzeć takiej okazji. A teraz wybacz ale... ''Dakota rzuciła się na Victorie i pomiędzy nimi zaczęła się bratobójcza, a może siostrobójcza bitwa. Chris oczywiście w tym czasie wykorzystał to że byli zajęci i zaczął przekonywać innych do jego powrotu do programu. Tymczasem na szczyt wulkanu dotarła Nina. '' '''Nina: '''Co tu się dzieje? Gdzie jest Victoria? Gdzie jest Jake? Skąd tu się wziął Chris? '''Chris: '''Nino, długa historia, ale nie mogi ci teraz jej opowiedzieć, ponieważ jestem zajęty powrotem do programu. ''Pomiędzy starym a nowym szefem się zaostrzyło. '' '''Chef: '''Jak możesz być tak sztuczny i tak podporządkowany publice? '''Andy: '''Jestem bardziej unikalny od ciebie. To bardziej ty jesteś sztuczny, swoją psychopatycznością. '''Chef: '''Sztuczny przez moją psychopatyczność? Słuchaj! Jestem częścią tego programu, lubianym zresztą. Uwielbiam dręczyć dzieciaki, a dodatkowo patrzeć na to jak cierpią. Ale jak patrzę na ciebie, to ja cierpię. Jesteś nudny, narcystyczny, wykreowany przez telewizję i taki cię zapamiętają. ''Chef tak odepchnął Andy'ego że ten wpadł wprost do wulkanu. Wszyscy stanęli jak wryci, podbiegli do niego oraz patrzyli co tam się dzieje, zwłaszcza Victoria oraz Chris. Dotychczas w tym programie się tak nie zdarzyło, ale kiedyś musiało dojść. Tymczasem na szczyt wulkanu dociera Jake. '' '''Jake: '''Hej! Co się dzieje? ''Z wulkanu wyskakuje metalowa pokrywka, jaką jest twarz Andy'ego. '' '''Chef: '''AAAAAAAA! Co to jest? '''Victoria: '''Em... ten no... ''Dakota popycha Victorie, a ta wpada do wulkanu. '' '''Jake: '''NIEEEEEEEE! ''Jake rzuca się na ratunek prowadzącej. Przywiązuję linkę do skały oraz rzuca się w głąb ognistej paszczy. Wyławia ciało Victorii oraz Z powrotem wraca na szczyt. Gdy tam jest, wszyscy dowiadują się o prowadzącej. Tak naprawdę jest ona robotem... '' '''Wszyscy: '''COOOOOOOO? '''Chris: '''Tak jak mówiłem - ta dwójka to tak naprawdę oszuści. Prawdziwa Victoria jest już tak naprawdę daleko stąd. '''Chef: '''Czyli ta cała bijatyka... '''Chris: '''To wszystko było ustawione. Zawarliśmy układ z Victorią, ona oddała mi program ale na pożegnanie postanowiliśmy zrobić takie przedstawienie. '''Nina: '''A co z Andy'm? '''Chris: '''On również... albo i nie... nie wiem! Dobrze się złożyło, że akurat w finałowym odcinku wróciłem. Nie mam pojęcia na czym polegało wyzwanie ale... Jake uratował fałszywa Victorię, więc... '''Jake: '''Wygrywam?!?! '''Chris: '''Oczywiście... '''Jake:' TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!! 'Chris: '...że nie... 'Wszyscy: '''Cooooooooooooooooooooo? '''Chris: '''Ta replika Victorii to złom który przypomina mi tylko o niej i jej wstrętnym odebraniu mu programu. Tak czy inaczej, okrągłe milion dolarów wygrywa... NINA!!!!! '''Nina: '''WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!!! '''Wszyscy: '''GRATULACJE!!! ''Wokół Niny zebrał się cały tłum i wszędzie latało konfetti. Pare osób wzięło ją, oraz podrzucało do góry. Ci którzy jej kibicowali w domach przed telewizorami, prawdopodobnie teraz drze się na cały dom. Uczestnicy z programu tacy jak Maia, czy Roberto nie byli jednak zadowoleni i siedzieli cicho. '' '' W helikopterze ''Nina, Chris oraz Chef odlatują z wyspy, wraz z innymi uczestnikami. Nina ma w rękach walizke z milionem dolarów. Jake siedzi obok, trochę przygnębiony jednak nawet szczęśliwy. Nie przejął się zbytnio tą porażką. Był typem optymisty. '' '''Chris: '''Tak oto, kończy się ostatni odcinek tego sezonu Totalnej Porażki! Pomimo tego, że przez cały sezon program prowadziła Victoria, to czuje się tu jak u siebie w domu. Może dlatego, że przyzwyczaiłem się do tego programu i... i... ten program... jest moim życiem? Dozobaczenia, następnym razem w: TOTALNEJ PORAŻCE!!! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Tropikalna Wyspa - Odcinki